


Wellness 1000 at 9:30am

by aquartertil



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, But whatever, M/M, its only like 10 percent dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 06:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14075019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquartertil/pseuds/aquartertil
Summary: Jack Zimmermann hates his 9:30 am health class, but at least a certain cute blond makes it better.(or what I wrote instead of paying attention inmy9:30am heath class)





	Wellness 1000 at 9:30am

**Author's Note:**

> I love soulmate aus and this is what happened after I started drawing on my hand during class then decided to write this instead.

Jack hated his 9:30am personal health class. He was an athlete, he knows about personal health (both physical and mental aspects). It was the last gen-ed he needed to take and there were 70 people in this class. He hated how loud everyone was. He hated the auditorium style seating and the fabric covering the seats. The texture was too rough to play with but the material was too smooth to touch and the attached desks were too tiny to write on. He just hated it. 

It didn't help that the cute blond figure skater was in this class either. He didn’t _quite_ hate him. But it was close. He was just too pretty and it made it hard to focus. The boy always looked like he just came from the gym, with a slight sheen of sweat and um _form fitting_ workout clothes. Not like Jack noticed. The shorts were just a very bright blue. It was hard to miss. Yeah that was it. And if Jack also happened to “not” notice how toned his thighs were and how perky his butt was, well that also wasn’t his fault. It also wasn’t his fault that every time he saw him, Jack subconsciously rubbed the writing on his arm. Today, he had cute little doodles and a bunny with a speech bubble that said “more butter” (two days ago, it said “3 lbs of butter.” How much did this person need?). 

He wished his soulmate was Cute Blond who always seemed to sit in the sunlight and who was on his phone the majority of class time. He wished he could make himself go talk to him so he could get over the weird delusion in his head. Or maybe, hopefully, the writing on Cute Blond’s arm would look like the hockey plays Jack sometimes wrote, or be the page numbers he was supposed to read for his history classes. But how likely was that?

When Jack finally tuned back in, he heard the professor say something about a worksheet and a daily diet. Well, this would be easy. It was kind of Jack’s job to know how much and what he ate on a regular basis. Then she mentioned partners and swapping papers. He hated group discussions. They were always two seconds of talking about the assigned topic and the rest was social time. And Jack wasn’t so good at that. 

So Jack filled out the necessary portions of the paper and basically outlined his meal plan. A lot of chicken, some veggies, protein shakes, and his pregame pasta and PB&J. It was kind of sad how predictable his meals were. However, the routine was relaxing and made it easy to buy food. He was sure whoever got his paper (Jack’s inner voice kept chanting for one particular person), they would be able to tell he was an athlete, or at least very athletic. And he was sure the paper he got would have a large amount of processed food on it. But hey, what else is cheap and kind of appealing that college kids have access too?

The teacher handed him a paper with the name Eric scrawled across the top in an excitingly familiar handwriting. He wasn’t sure though. He has seen this writing as long as he can remember but how can he be sure until he sees Eric’s arm? Who even is Eric? And why are there so many baked goods on his list? Maybe that’s why he needs so much butter. Do you need butter to bake? Jack doesn’t know. 

Oh god. What if his soulmate hates him? He obviously doesn’t know about baking and Jack doubts Eric knows about hockey, much less skating in general. Samwell isn’t exactly known for hockey other than him and the weird amount of beautiful people on the team. He thinks Ransom has a spreadsheet; he’ll have to ask abou-

The teacher clapped and Jack was brought back to reality. His soulmate was in this room. Oh god it was happening sooner than he thought. He didn't want to know, not now. Not with Cute Blond sitting right there. Shit. He could see him looking down at his paper with an intense look on his face too. He was so not prepared. 

“Okay! Find your partner. I don’t care how but you have 10 minutes to discuss.”

He looked up from his seat to see Cute Blond standing in front of him with a determined and fierce look in his eyes.

“Are you Jack?”

“Um. Yes. You’re Eric?” Jack internally scolded himself ‘wow, way to be smooth.’

“Sure am. So what’s your suggestion, hon?” Eric (his soulmate, Jack still couldn’t believe it) asked.

“Uh, eat more protein.” As soon as Jack said it, he was mortified. He could have been so smooth with it. Like ‘how about coffee?’ or ‘I suggest we go on a date.’ Or really anything anyone with any social skills would say but no. Jack just said what he had already wrote on his paper. Jack’s first thought was ‘how does anyone who eats this much pie look this good?‘ His second thought was ‘he’s going to hate me. He’s just so funny and beautiful and full of sunshine and Shitty actually called me a “raincloud of hockey feels” after practice yesterday. Fuck.’

Eric finally looked at the paper, then quickly back at Jack. “Oh. You’re my soulmate.” and for a second, Jack was crushed. The tone of voice, the facial expression, it didn’t seem like the joy in most soulmate stories, but then he heard “how in the hell did I get you? You’re so beautiful and talented and wow.” 

Jack was just as stunned “What do you mean ‘talented’?”

“You’re on the hockey team right? I’ve seen y’all play and you’re really good.”

“You think so?” Jack asked unusually shy.

“Yeah. Well, I only get to see the practices, but it’s real cool to see the plays come to life” Eric said as he gestured to his arm.

“Thanks” Jack blushed and didn’t really know what else to say. And once again, instead of asking him out or returning the compliment, Jack just said the first thing that came to mind. “What’s your suggestion for me then?”

For a moment, Eric looked confused and then smiled and said “I think you need a little more sugar in your life. How about we go get coffee at Annie’s?”

“I was going to ask you that but then I got nervous but yeah coffee sounds good.” Jack said

“Well aren’t you the cutest. Actually, how about we go to my place? I have coffee there and you can try some of my pie. I think you’ll like it.” Eric said with a smirk.

“That sounds even better.”

“Good, because honey? You’re gonna need the carbs.” Eric said with that same fierce look as earlier.

And Jack’s only thought was that he has never been so glad to have a 9:30am gen-ed before.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Damn I wish soulmates were real...relationships would be so much easier :/
> 
> Not beta-ed but if you see anything wrong let me know!


End file.
